


Angel really tall tales

by Angelheart01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Angels, Earth, True Form Castiel, tall tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-12-22 08:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelheart01/pseuds/Angelheart01
Summary: A series of tall tales staring the angels of Supernatural, chapter one is a fictional tall tale with a giant true form angel Castile and the worldA fable about why the Earth is tilted, sit back and enjoy the show





	1. Chapter 1

Angels in their true form are much bigger then any human could ever imagine

As a matter of fact some angels were bigger then the world!

Castile was one of those giant, bigger then the planet sized angels, Castiel was actually bigger then the whole world!

Castile loved humans deeply, Castiel had faith in humans and the giant angel absolutely loved humanity very much

Castiel enjoyed looking down upon the world below, watching in amazement at the small fragile world under his wings and in the safely of his loving care.

Cas was watching over the tiny world before him, smiling down on his father’s precious creations, wishing if people look up to the sky above they just might be able to see the angel watching them too

The bright glow in his huge eyes as big as the moon, sun and stars, looks down apon the world

Castiel watched all the events that took place in the world one by one and listening to every prayer that was said, trying to answer every one

His true form was a beautiful sight indeed with six huge wings and three different heads, one that was human, one that was majestic bird and one that was a mighty lion

Castiel was smiling down on the world with smiles like rays of warm sunshine

His glowing grace shines as bright as a star, shining even brighter then the sun that shines on the Earth, the holy light burns like a ball of sunshine

The gentle flow of warmth, spread over the the world like a warm blanket of gold

The warmth of his ever burning grace engulfs the world, and swallows the planet whole

Castiel’s grace was warming the world with his sunny smile and loving heart, as his glowing grace blesses the world protecting everything around him

Inside his heart he loved this small world, wrapped his wings around the world and blessed it with his grace

One day Castiel fell over after one of Castile’s brothers, was teasing Castiel pushed Cas and Castiel fell backwards straight towards the Earth

Castile’s posterior closed in on the Earth and Castiel accidentally sat on top of the world, the world that he loved so much

The perfectly rounded, perfectly straight settled world was suddenly consumed into a world of total darkness, as a giant shadow slowly came closer to the Earth and swallowed up the sunlight and cast itself over the whole world before it

Everyone on Earth watched the even unfold as the sun, moon and stars all disappeared in the blink of an eye and were all blocked out by the rear end of the humongous, colossal angel that came into view

The same angel who resides up in the sky above them

No one had any idea that a giant angel had just sat on their whole world therefore changing the world forever

A huge crash, bang and boom shook the entire planet, a powerful force slammed down on the surface, an enormous rumbling earthquake shook the ground of this delicate world below

The whole world was then slightly thrown off balance, after the massive angel sat on top of the world

Poor fallen Castiel tilts his head and looks surprised staring at the, slanted, tiled blue and green planet

Now the perfect world was forever changed but somehow it just fit, it was like it was meant to be, everyone and everything on the planet remains unharmed, but just a little shaken up

And that is why the Earth is tilted to today

Next I will tell you why the moon has holes

The end


	2. The holy moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So why does the moon really have so many holes in it? 
> 
> Here’s a short tall tale about why the moon has so many holes

Years before anyone could remember the moon use to be smooth and flat not bumpy and full of creators, holes

Then one day a funny thing happened, the moon was suddenly covered in holes

The moon was full of with many holes, so many no one knows exactly how many holes are on the moon and no one knows how they got there

How could this have happened? It’s not like holes just grow on the moon, they didn’t magically get there so how did this happen?

Something big must of happened to make the moon’s surface fill with that many holes, some holes where small and some where gigantic, there were rocks and dust all over the moon’s rough surface

The moon was untouched by humans, but some people think angels may have fell from heaven and landed on the moon

Some people say the angels then inhabited the moon and craved out these mysterious, large holes so the people on Earth can see the holes at night when the sun sets and reflects off the moon

The moon now looked like a wheel of Swiss cheese

Maybe the holes are a message or a work of art no matter what they are they are pretty amazing


End file.
